(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal system that warns a driver when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined limit speed by producing a change in reaction force of the accelerator pedal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, an accelerator pedal is connected with a throttle valve by a wire, such that an opening of the throttle valve changes based on position of the accelerator pedal. Alternatively, the opening of the throttle valve is changed by an actuator electrically coupled with the accelerator pedal. It would be desirable to provide an alarm device to warn the driver of dangerous situations or excessive speeds.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.